


Развет корпус и ты

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Обычная советская школьница Рая Курочкина попала в мир «Атаки титанов». Да, пряма в мультик!





	Развет корпус и ты

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ты никогда не будешь с Эрвином Смитом, а Рая Курочкина — будет! У них даже будет секс! 2) Плохие слова! 3) Расчлененка!

Рая шла домой из школы и резко наебнулась перед порогом своего дома. Она упала так неудачно, что угодила пряма в люк вниз головой. Но почему-та не ударилась там внизу о дно, а летела все дальше и дальше, как Алиса в кроличью нору! Как Колобок в лапы лисы, как Тинки-Винки с горки!

В школе последним уроком была история коммунизма, и Рая даже порадовалась, что ей не придется делать домашку, учить два параграфа в учебнике и зазубривать имена вождей.

Но что-то полет продолжался уже слишком долга, это было невыносима, и Рая даже начала от скуки напевать: «Наш Ильич, наш Ильич, наш дорогой Леонид Ильич!»

Но тут она плавна приземлилась на что-то мягкое и теплое. Это что-то оказалось красивым мужчиной, похожим на Юрия Гагарина. Он лежал под ней, как будта так и надо, как будта его место и было под ней — всегда. Она смущенна встала с него и отряхнула уродскую коричневую форму, которую ненавидела всеми фибрами своей пионерской души. Мужчина глядел на нее огромными удивленными голубыми глазами. Брови у него были как у Брежнева, только светлые. Такой красавчик!

— Здравствуйте! — решительно сказала Рая. — Простите, что я упала на вас, дяденька. Давайте помогу подняться.

Она протянула ему руку, он ухватился за нее и встал.

— Здравствуй, — сказал он. — Какая ты красивая! Как тебя зовут?

— Меня зовут Рая Курочкина, я пионерка, не подумайте плохого, — ответила Рая и покраснела.

— Я ничего не думал! — горячо уверил ее мужчина. — Эрвин Смит, командор развет корпуса!

— Ух ты, а что значит «развет корпус»? — с интересом спросила Рая, забывая про все на свете: братика, которого надо было забрать из садика, не выключенный с утра утюг, запертого в кладовке за украденную колбасу кота.

— Разведывательно-ветеринарный, — пояснил Эрвин Смит. — Мы занимаемся разведкой и обучаем животных. У нас много лошадей и собак. Они все дрессированные и могут выступать в цирке!

Он явна очень гордился своими зверюшками!

Тут Рая наконец догадалась осмотреться и обнаружила, что они стоят посреди леса с огромными деревьями. За их кронами не было видна неба!

— А где мы? — спросила Рая.

— В сеттинге «Атаки титанов», это мультик такой, — ответил Эрвин Смит.

— Аниме! — прокричал кто-то невидимый сверху, из листвы.

Эрвин Смит толька отмахнулся.

— И сейчас нас атакуют титаны! — продолжил он, доставая из большущих коробок, висящих у него на бедрах, ножи для резки бумаги.

— Что? Кто? — залепетала Рая и сразу же увидела их. 

Титаны напирали со всех сторон, гигантские и тупомордые, как ее одноклассники. Хватали летающих вокруг людишек и откусывали им головы, руки и ноги! Рот и подбородок у многих были залиты человеческой кровью!

Рая заорала и тут же почувствовала, как по ногам стекает горячая моча.

— Впервые вижу такую храбрую девушку! — проникновенно сказал Эрвин Смит. — Ты великолепна, Рая! Я уверен: у тебя есть потенциал. Пойдешь служить ко мне в развет корпус?

— Это в-в-вот так вот летать в-в-вокруг этих м-м-монстров, чтобы они т-т-тебя сожрали? — запинаясь от ужаса, не с первого раза смогла выговорить Рая.

— Да, Рая, именно так. Это и есть наша цель и смысл жизни рядового разветчика — сдохнуть в пасти очередного прожорливого титана, отвлекая его от сияющих главных героев. Ну, еще можна возиться с лошадками и собачками! Здорово, правда? Ты согласна?

Рая смотрела, как рыжему пареньку с веснушками титан неторопливо и задумчиво пережевывает ноги, забыв откусить их для начала. Паренек уже не мог кричать и только хрипел, пуская пену изо рта. Рядом его товарищу другой титан раскусил голову — череп треснул с противным хрустом, зубы титана испачкались мозгами.

— Знаете что, дяденька Эрвин Смит, — медленно ответила Рая, — идите-ка вы нахуй. А я домой хочу!

 

Конец

 

>>> Маша, ты же обещала секс!

>>> Ну какой секс, Эля, она же несовершеннолетняя, запрещенка!

>>> А откуда советские дети знают про Тинки-Винки?

>>> В душе не ебу.

>>> Историю коммунизма разве в школе преподавали? Не в институтах?

>>> Эля, иди нахуй и ты тоже, это мой первый фанфик, ты слишком много придираешься!


End file.
